Free Property
Free property '''is a type of property can be acquired by VIP and UVIP profiles or accounts and they have their monthly or yearly rent is waived. This means they will always be open and accessible. There are two main methods how you can get these. One is via the property catalog and the other is via swagbag and other sources. Another free type of property you can acquire for free once is a transport when creating your first world. =Important to Understand!= While these methods are different, they are interlinked. It is important to understand that once you gain additional properties from other sources other than the properties catalogue, the ability to get two free properties from the property catalogue will simply be disabled until you get under the owning two free properties limit. This also means if you delete a free property and still are over the 2 free property limit you cannot acquire another free property or the same property back from the property catalogue. Therefore it is advisable to never delete free properties if you have 3 or more. Adding addtional worlds If you have more then 1 profile, you can create a new world for each profie and claim the above free properties again. Note, that these profiles need to be VIP or UVIP in order for these to show up. One thing that does not happen, is when you add a second world to the same profile, you do not get more additional free properties offered if the other world in that profile already claimed them. =Free Property from Properties Catalog= You can have up to two free properties in a world and six free zabys. Creating additional worlds does again give you the same limit for two additional free world properties, it does not extend more zabs as they are never part of worlds. Free Zabys You can have up to six free zabies, no matter from which source they were acquired. If you are trying to purchase free zabys and they do not show up in the properties catalogue, this means you reached the limit of free zabys you can acquire from the properties catalogue.. Free world properties In order to see these in the property catalogue you first will need to have created a world. You can have up to 2 free properties in your world, no matter from which source they were acquired. If you are trying to purchase free properties and they do not show up in the properties catalogue, this means you reached the limit of free properties you can acquire from the properties catalogue. If you do see free properties and want to but additional free properties you can do so until you exactly own 2 free properties, own 1 free property and have 1 free property in the shopping cart or have 2 free properties in the shopping cart you will see the message that you reach the limit to acquire free properties. =Free property from swagbags & other sources= Free properties can also be gained from swagbags, they usually are given out by the Utherverse- or RedLightCenter as the donor. Before you can claim these properties you need to have created a world first. After you own a world you can claim these properties and assign them to the world you want them in. : '''Tip: ''If you must create a world to claim a swagbag property, you might limit your ability to get free properties from the properties catalogue. Please read the other chapters on this page for more clarification on this particular subject manner.'' Swagbag properties can come from the seasonal or event swagbags but there are also a few properties members get from the loyalty swagbag. *Choose a Spectacular property from the property catalog, then email the property name to business@utherverse.com and they will give you the free property. Sometimes events holds contents where people can win properties. This has happened in the past but is not common anymore. =Free Transport= The first world you create will have the ability to attach a free transport to. You have to understand however that these transports have one big disadvantage and that is you are unable to decorate these. However, you can apply a layout if you have a compatible one. They still work like any other personal transport. If you do not pick a free transport for your first will, all subsequent worlds will still have paid transports. There is no way to get a free one anymore. Category:Property